Unexpected Things
by Kimberly Torres-Sloan
Summary: Whitney never expected to end up here at Seattle Grace, Riley never expected to be here either, and Kim never even dreamed that she would end up pregnant with Alex Karev's baby. But here they all are. Life isn't going to be easy for them, but they'll have to deal with the choices they've made. Better than it sounds, Promise!
1. Chapter 1

_** Hey guys! Addison here, hopefully some of you are familiar with my other stories. This one is based on Grey's Anatomy, but it's very different. There are several of my OC's involved. The beginning is pretty much inteirely about them, but don't worry! Pairings like MerDer, Mallie, and Crowen will be major roles eventually, as well as hints of O'Callie, and Maddison. I hope you enjoy! Please review.**_

Chapter 1:

Sometimes unexpected things happen to us, we can't control it. Sometimes they just happen. I mean I know this better than anyone. I didn't expect to end up in medical school. But here I am. About to graduate Harvard medical school and start my internship at Seattle Grace. My name is Whitney Zimmerman and I am twenty four years old. I also didn't expect to be pregnant and engaged, but I am. I'm three months pregnant to be exact. It still wasn't noticeable. And I planned to not tell anyone at Seattle Grace until they found out themselves. It was none of their business. My friend Kim was interning at the same hospital as I was and she knew. We were sharing an apartment. My alarm clock screeched loudly. I groaned and hit the snooze button. I used to be a Christian. 100% clean never drank, never had sex, and only cussed when I was really pissed. But now I'm pregnant. Funny how things work out huh? I rolled over in bed and pushed myself into a sitting position. A wave of morning sickness hit and I ran to the bathroom. I got there just in time and last nights dinner quickly exited my body. I lived in a small apartment on campus with Kim, thanks to a large scholarship. Unfortunately my scholarship required that I stay active in the college choir and keep an A GPA. It was tough but I was a hard worker. I could get it done. I fixed myself a breakfast wrap and grabbed my travel mug of coffee. Then I slung my backpack onto my back and left the apartment to walk to my 9am Anatomy 3.0 class. I met Kim in front of Sanders Hall, and we walked through the vacant hallways to room 360, Dr. Smith's lecture hall. We took our usual seats near the front. He smiled at us. I smiled back and bit into my breakfast wrap. I pulled my laptop out of my bag and plugged it into the outlet between Kim and I's seat. My little buddy Riley was on Skype. I smiled. She was in her second year of Med School at Dartmouth. We took turns every weekend visiting one another. We'd been best friends since my Senior year of high school and we Skyped every chance we got. She was engaged to her other best friend Toby. They were amazing for each other. Zane sat down next to me and kissed me on the cheek. Oh yeah, Zane is my fiancé.

"Good morning gorgeous." He grinned. I smiled.

"Morning." I said.

"God get a room." Kim said. I grinned. My laptop beeped and I pulled up Riley's Skype chat.

_ "Dr. Core is boring me so much_." Riley complained. I grinned.

_ "My Anatomy teacher is cool."_ I teased.

_ "Well that's cause it's Anatomy 3. I'm stuck in Anatomy 2."_ Riley said. I shook my head.

_ "You'll get there. Don't worry."_ I told her.

_ "Vid chat after class?"_ She asked. _"I want to see the latest ultrasound of my future godchild."_ She said. I smiled.

_ "Sure."_ I agreed.

_ "Awesome, see you then gorgeous."_ Riley said happily. _"Gtg. Love you!"_

_ "Love you too Riles."_ I told her. It sent and then she went offline. Halfway into the class a wave of nausea hit and I had to run out class. Zane came into the girls bathroom to check on me.

"Whit, you okay?" He asked. I groaned and flushed the toilet.

"I think so, baby didn't care for the breakfast wrap." I groaned and washed my face.

"Do you want to go back to the apartment and rest?" Zane asked. I shook my head.

"I need to finish the class." I decided. Zane nodded.

"Come on then." He said and wrapped his arm around my waist. He smiled when his fingers brushed my small still concealed baby bump. "I can't believe I'm going to be a dad." He grinned and kissed me. I smiled.

"Yes you are. I'm just glad it happened late in Med School. I still get to be a surgeon." I said. Zane smiled.

"I'm sorry it couldn't have been after you'd gotten through with your internship." Zane said. I shrugged.

"It's okay." I told him and walked out of the bathroom. He followed me into the classroom. I took my seat next to Kim. After the class I went back to my apartment. Kim had a lab and Zane had a Chemistry class so I was alone. I pulled up Skype and waited for Riley to notice I was on. I fixed myself a pickle and peanut butter sandwich while I waited. This baby made me crave the weirdest things. I had just finished eating it when she called me. I answered and smiled when her face appeared on the screen.

"Hey gorgeous!" I grinned.

"Hey Whit! How's my godchild?" Riley asked.

"Good." I said.

"How about it's mother?" She asked.

"Extremely tired." I admitted.

"Have you been having late night study sessions again?" Riley asked concerned. I bit my lip guiltily.

"Maybe." I admitted.

"Whitney! You need to take care of yourself. You are responsible for another person now too. You need lots of sleep." Riley scolded. I sighed. Riley's face suddenly filled with pain.

"Riles?" I asked. She didn't answer instead she put her head down on her desk like she always does when she doesn't feel good. "Riley. What's wrong?" I asked instantly wishing I could jump through the computer screen to comfort her. She looked up at me with pain filled eyes.

"Stomach cramp." She groaned.

"Have these been happening often?" I asked instantly trying to diagnose.

"Just today." She told me.

"Are you nauseas?" I asked.

"Extremely." She admitted.

"What have you ate today?"

"A bowl of Cheerios." She told me.

"Well that shouldn't be making your stomach this upset. How bad is the pain?" I asked concerned.

"Eight." She groaned. I didn't know if it was my computer screen or not but she was starting to look green.

"Riley you need to go to the ER." I told her concerned.

"I don't want to stand." She moaned. "I have classes anyway." She said stubbornly.

"Riley Destiny Westin, you are not going to class when you are sick." I scolded. Riley abruptly stood from her chair and ran toward the bathroom in her apartment. She returned a few minutes later shaky and miserable looking.

"Riley you need to go to the ER. I'm going to book the next flight and come see you. Don't protest. Go now." I said. Riley sighed and nodded.

"Okay. I love you." She said.

"I love you too gorgeous." I said and hung up. I booked a flight and texted Zane to tell him where I was going. Then I threw some stuff into a bag and left for the airport. During my first year of regular college Riley had been sick all the time but she'd gone to the doctor and after a few months on some anxiety meds and acid reflux medication she'd been doing good ever since, and even then I had never seen her in that bad of shape. I was scared out of my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I was boarding the plane when Riley called me. I answered.

_"Riley? Did you go to the ER?"_ I asked.  
_"Yeah."_ She said.  
_"What did they say?"_ I asked.  
_"They're running test. I like Morphine_." Riley giggled. I laughed. She had never been on Morphine before.  
_"Okay Riles, I'm getting on the plane now. I'll call you when I land."_ I said.  
_"Be safe Whit Whit. I love you."_ She giggled.  
_"I love you too."_ I said and hung up. I called her when I landed. She answered after two rings.  
_"Hello?"_ She asked.  
_"Hey Riley. My plane just landed. What hospital are you in?"_ I asked.  
_"Redwood. Hurry. They want to cut me open."_ Riley said fear evident in her voice. Fear of being cut open had been why she waited six months to go my first year of college. I took a taxi to Redwood and walked quickly up to the nurse's desk when I got there.  
"May I help you?" A nurse at the desk asked.  
"Yes I'm looking for Riley Westin." I told her. She went over to the computer and punched in the name.  
"Middle name?" She asked.  
"Destiny." I told her.  
"Room 215." She told me. I nodded my thanks and ran off. When I got to Riley's room she was laying on her side facing the door. A few tears had escaped her eyes and were running down her cheeks. She smiled slightly when I walked in. I came over to her and pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Riles, what's wrong?" I asked.  
"They have to do surgery." She said fear overtaking her mind. I rubbed her back.  
"Listen to me you are going to be okay. I promise. These guys are the best. Now tell me what's wrong." I told her.  
"They have to take my gallbladder out." Riley told me.  
"Well that's not too bad. I had that done when I was fourteen." I told her. Riley curled into a ball.  
"You don't understand Whit, I'm scared." Riley whispered.  
"When is your surgery?" I asked.  
"Tomorrow morning." She told me. "They told me to get lots of rest but I can't sleep." Riley sighed. I nodded.  
"Would it help if I climbed in bed and sat with you for awhile?" I asked. Riley nodded and scooted over. I laid down next to her and talked to her.  
"How's my godchild?" She asked.  
"Good. Oh! I brought the sonogram picture for you." I said.  
"Can I see it?" Riley asked and grimaced as a pain hit her stomach. I nodded and climbed out of bed. I dug around in my bag and pulled out a black and white photo of the human growing inside me. Then I climbed back into bed and showed her the picture. She smiled.  
"Oh my God she's adorable!" Riley exclaimed.  
"She?" I asked.  
"Sorry I just have a hunch." Riley said and handed me back the picture. "Whitney I have to tell you something." Riley told me. I nodded.  
"Yeah Riles?" I asked.  
"Toby and I had sex last night." Riley confessed. I nodded slightly shocked.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Beer." Riley confessed. I sighed. Riley groaned as another wave hit. Her face was beaded with sweat.  
"What dosage of Morphine do they have you on?" I asked and held out my hand for her to squeeze. She took it and squeezed. I almost cried out in pain.  
"I'm not sure but it stopped working about fifteen minutes ago." Riley panted and loosened her grip on my hand. I sighed. She buried her face into my chest and just laid there. I smiled and wrapped her in a hug. She was like my little sister. I hated to see her in pain and I would do anything to make the pain go away. After awhile her breathing slowed and I knew she had fallen asleep. I smiled and pulled out my phone to call Zane. He answered after a few rings.  
_"Hey Whit. How's the baby?"_ He asked.  
_"Good."_ I whispered.  
_"Why are you whispering?"_ Zane asked.  
_"I finally got Riley to fall asleep."_ I told him.  
_"How is she?"_ He asked.  
_"She's having surgery in the morning. I've never seen her in this much pain before."_ I told him.  
_"Okay. Keep me posted."_ He said.  
_"Absolutely, I love you."_  
_"I love you too."_ He said and the line went dead. I sighed and played with Riley's hair. She would always be like a little sister to me and I was a bit overly protective of her. I soon found myself fast asleep. When I woke up Toby was crashed in a chair by her bed and Riley was still in the same position asleep. I checked my watch, it was eight at night. I shifted slowly in the hopes of being able to get out of bed without waking her. She stirred slightly but didn't wake and I slipped away to the bathroom. When I came back into the room she was sitting up in bed holding her stomach with tears falling like rain. I wrapped her in a hug.  
"Hey shhhh. It's okay. Calm down I know it hurts." I soothed. Riley let her head fall onto my shoulder.  
"It hurts so much Whit." She cried.  
"Let me go get a doctor okay?" I suggested. Riley nodded and pulled away letting me escape. I walked to the nearest nurse's station. The nurse glanced up at me.  
"May I help you?" She asked.  
"My friend Riley Winston is in a lot of pain and I was wondering if she could get some more morphine." I said trying not to raise my voice. The nurse pulled out Riley's chart. She nodded and stood up.  
"I'll go get some." She said and left. I nodded and went back to Riley's room. Riley was laying down again. I guessed a wave had just passed. I sat down next to her again and held her until the nurse came in and pushed some Morphine into her IV. It took a good ten minutes before she calmed down a bit. But I could still tell she was hurting a lot. It took her a few minutes but eventually she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder again. I sighed and let my own eyes slipped closed again.


End file.
